Mr Popular
by Clockhaven
Summary: Harry, is the kid that nobody notices. Draco, is Mr.Popular the kid that everyone notices. Harry wishes for a fraction of a second, that he could have as much attention as Draco, or even just a friend. But something changes on Parents Day; Draco notices Harry, for the first time. When they are waiting for their parents to arrive. Then Draco asks, Harry to become his tutor. MuggleAU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: Will contain homosexual pairing, and abuse dealt from the hands of adults so enjoy

Introduction

In reality I didn't hate him, I was jealous of him. He had money, I barely eat every day. He had friends, I had an asshole of a roommate. He turned heads down every hallway he walked, people went out of their ways to say hi to him and me, they didn't even notice I existed. I should have been used this by now, people never really seemed to notice me. It kind of felt like I had a notice me not charm on me but then again, I know silly things like charms and stuff don't exactly exist. My mom doesn't even notice me, I know it's not her fault she's busy with work and my little brother Cameron, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Especially when it's parents' day and I sit out in the lobby waiting for her to come each and every time and ask me just once about how school is going. And I get disappointed each time.

It's actually kind of funny, that guy I mentioned about he noticed me because of parents' day. We both sat in the lobby in silence, waiting on both of our parents. Of course he parents didn't come nor did he say anything to me but that was the first time that he noticed me, that anyone noticed me.

We sat there in silence, waiting for our parents to arrive. Well he waited for his parents to arrive, I already knew that Lily (my mom) wasn't coming. She never came to these parent days we have once a month. She is far too busy with her job, to pay for this expensive private school she in insists that I attend. I would have been better in a public high school; I wouldn't have been so alone. We would have all been the same, all poor lonely kid who would have banned together. But here, it is a school ruled by status. Your financial status, something that I am clearly lacking in. It never really bothered me the lack money, I always had what I needed. I always had the basics food, water, and TV. I didn't need all those fancy shoes and fancy cell phone. Even though my mom did buy me a phone when I came to Cardin Preparatory; she said it was to keep in contact with her. That she would be just a phone call away. I never used it though, if she was too busy to come visit me once a month, then she is too busy just to answer my phone calls because I am feeling a little lonely. I'm not completely alone though, I have a roommate named, Ron. Quite frankly though he is a disgusting pig, but beggars can't be choosers. Even though that Ron is I mean quite frankly complains about everything and I feel a little sympathy for him; a boy who family's money situation is worse than Harry's sharing a mediocre income with six siblings. I can't help but envy him, when everyone in his family shows up for him at family day every month, just to see him.

I felt the weight shift down next to me; I life my eyes from the ground to see that Draco moved closer to me. He doesn't say anything yet; I didn't dare say anything to the Prince. I'm sure he thought I was beneath him and filth like me shouldn't even go to this school. Most of the popular kids thought that, that scholarship kids didn't belong here. It didn't matter if we were partial scholarship, like me or a full scholarship just that we didn't belong here.

"Hey", I look up, was Mr., Popular really talking to me? Boy was I surely disappointed when I saw he was talking to Pansy. I wasn't really sure if they were dating or not, they seemed like they are together but then sometime I catch Draco throwing Pansy these looks. Looks that scream just being in here mere presence is torture, it makes me wonder why does he hang out with her then.

"Hey, Draco. Are you parents not here yet?" Pansy didn't even acknowledge my presence, like I said, I am invisible in this school.

"No, they are coming back from a business trip, he told me that they might be a little late. They should be arriving any second now. Are you parents not here yet?" I continued to watch the interaction, wanting one of them to include me into the conversation. Just once., but of course it didn't happen.

"They are, but I needed to get something out of my room to show them, I was just on my way back out when I saw you. And I thought that I would come and see how you're doing." I continued to look at Pansy, and there was a look in her eyes. Almost like a concerned look, but what did she have to be concerned about. I'm sure Draco has the perfect life, money, friends, and two parents that care about them. Before Draco was able to reply back to Pansy, the door swung open, and walked into two platinum blonds. They were obviously Draco parents, Draco resemblance to his father was unbanning yet at the same time they didn't look alike at all. I think it was the cold, hard, calculating look in Mr. Malfoy's eyes. Mrs. Malfoy on the other hand, just looked happy to be in the presence of her son. Draco went up to her mother first, and gave her a hug. One of those hugs, that showed how much love you had for a person. When Draco turned back to Mr. Malfoy he shocked m, never had I seen him look so hard. He had the same look in his eyes that Mr. Malfoy had expect it didn't quite reach him fully, like he tried to be as hard as Mr. Malfoy and continued to fail at it. Draco led his parents to the picnic area outside, where parents' day is located, and Pansy trailed behind them. But right before he fully left outside, he turned and waved to me. Draco Malfoy waved to me. I surely thought that I went crazy.

I thought that was the last time I would ever be in the vicinity of Draco Malfoy.

Surprisingly I was wrong.

Chapter 1

He came up to me during English class, the last class of the day. "Hey so you're Harry right?" I am sure my eyes popped out of my head at the moment. I couldn't quite feel my hands either. With a stupid look on my face I gave Draco a slow nod.

"So, Ms. Embers told me to come ask you for tutoring, and I would really appreciate for you to tutor me." He is lying, everyone know that he is at the top of all his classes. I just openly stare at him; I wasn't quite sure what game he was trying to play.

"Well, Harry I am going to take your silence as a yes. So come on we have work to do." He grabbed me by my arm, guiding my out the chair. I saw no other option, so I grabbed my book bag and binder and followed him. We started to head to the library. I was still in a dazed state that Draco Malfoy even talked to let, let alone touched me. I could still feel the sting of his grip on my arm. It wasn't still a little later that I realized we past the library a little while ago.

"Um Draco, we passed the library a little while ago." I felt the heat rise up my neck as I spoke to him for the first time. Draco stopped mid walk, and turned to look at me.  
"Why of course not we aren't going to the library. That's where dunderheads go. We are going to my room for some privacy." I was pretty sure at that moment, that I was red as a tomato. With that finished, Draco continued to walk to his room. Me on the other head I stood there gaping like fish for a few seconds, before I was able to gather my bearings and continue to follow him.

I stood behind him as I watched him stumble to get his key thorough the hook. His Marvel Avengers key, which means he likes superheroes and comic books. Okay, I like comics to maybe if it gets awkward I would bring something about them up. Yes, Harry, you would bring up comics when you can't even get a proper word out without stuttering.

"Yeah, sorry for the mess but my roommate isn't here. He's studying abroad, so I have the room to myself until the last month. And I just laid out all my stuff. It felt a bit freeing and I just haven't moved anything back" I just nodded along as I walked into his room, on one side was the mess Draco was talking about and the other was decently clean. On the walls though, repeated was the phrase, conceal, don't feel. Wait wasn't that from the Disney movie Frozen?

I stood there awkwardly in the middle of his room, waiting for him to give me direction. I didn't just want to sit anywhere; he might have gotten mad at me. Soon enough he realized I wasn't just going to sit down on my own because, he pats down area on the bed next to him. I slowly sat down on the bed, I could feel the blush creep up my neck and seep into my face. I started to think that my blush would permanently become a part of my face.

"So umm, what do you need help with ?" I manage to stutter out, it was pretty funny seeing as I never had a stuttering problem before.

"You know everything, but I am just really struggling in chemistry." I rose an eyebrow in response to him. Draco was number one in our class, especially in things that were literal like math and sciences. If anything I thought possibly it would be English he was struggling with.

"Are you sure you struggle with chemistry, you are the best student in class, Professor Snape says so all the time." This time it was Draco turn to blush.

"While I make the best grades I hardly understand the material. He just makes his test really close to the study guide, and it is all short term memory. And chemistry isn't the only subject I need help in, I am also struggling a little bit in English. I can never seem to pinpoint a topic to write about, which makes my essays a little bit scattered brain." Again he is lying, the teacher, Lockhart, adores him; he constantly uses Draco essays as model essay to the class. To show the class the writing level we should be on now.

"And also with Snape, I see the way he talks to you, like you are the smartest student in the class. It's because you fully understand the material to his level."

"Or maybe because he likes me more, him and my mother use to date. I have her eyes, I am sure that has a major role in the way he treats me and why." I replied back to Draco, he was right Professor Snape did treat me differently than the other students. It wasn't because of my mother though; he could care less about her- not to be rude- but it is because I grasped the material better than any other student. I just had a knack for sciences, but I never turned in, any of my work. I see no point of doing it.

"The way Snape acts, has nothing to do with your mother Harry. Now I am begging you, please help me I could really use it." I should have walked out that door. Save myself from the false illusions of Draco, and that a possible friendship could form from this. That maybe, I would have my first friend. But I didn't walk away a choice I am currently am starting to regret. I wish I could back and scream to myself, "Run Harry, run as fast as you could.". I got up to leave the room, because I knew there was something hidden in his reasoning, his face deflated for second, before some wall went up and I couldn't tell his emotions. I made it to the door, I almost turned the knob before I turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

DRACO POV

We sat in silence, waiting for our parents to show up at Family Day. I wasn't too excited to see Lucius; I knew he was disappointed in me. I wasn't really sure what I did this time, but I knew it was my fault. Everything is my fault, everything would be much better if I was a better son to Lucius. He wouldn't have to punish me as often as he does if I could just get everything together. I am sure that's why he sent me to this school, so he wouldn't have to see me eight months out of the year. He would only see me, when he chooses. Today was that day, he had called me last night. To tell me once off the plane from his business trip in France, he would come straight to the school. That meant he would be jet lagged and tired. Having a tired Lucius was not a good thing, he was unpredictable when he was tired. I sat in the office, where you are supposed to wait on the arrival of your parents. They then go through security to come and get you, then we walk back outside to the picnic tables outside. Unless it's raining or two cold, then the parents are allowed into the students room. I always pray Lucius doesn't come those weekends. That meant being in an enclosed space with him, with no one there to protect me. My school mates don't even know, their very presence is what keeps him from punishing me on Family Day.

I wished I could pace the room, walking always seemed to calm my nerves but someone was in the office with me and I am sure that they would find it weird. I looked over to the raven hair boy, if I wasn't mistaken, his name was Harry. I couldn't recall his last name, though. I had seen him around often enough, but never thought to talk to him. Well, here is now or never Draco, I thought to myself. Though at this moment, I wish I would have never talked to him, he wouldn't be in the position he is in now, if I wouldn't have noticed him on that day. I slowly got up and walked to empty chair next to him, and plopped down. Before gently scolding myself, Malfoy's don't plop, imagine if Lucius was here. He would have your head at this very moment. Before I could even open my mouth to talk to Harry, Pansy came. That should have been my first sign, that maybe I should leave him alone. It just bothered me how Pansy walked into the room, and didn't even acknowledge him; like he was invisible. No one had ever did that to me before, but I could imagine it didn't feel good. Pansy and me, weren't even finished with our conversation before Lucius and my mom came. My parents greet Pansy, but not Harry. That brought a frown to my face, why was this boy continuously ignored by everyone around him. He isn't invisible. With the greetings over, my parents led them outside to the picnic tables, I followed them but not before I waved goodbye to Harry. The shocked look on his face, sadden me quite a bit.

"So, Draco how are your studies going?" He already started with the tough questions, I could tell him I'm top of the class -which I am- but it would never be good enough for him.

"Nothing has changed from last time you asked me sir, I am still the top of my class." He eyebrow rose, which wasn't a good sign. Although it was a subtle sign it told me I said something wrong and I had offended him.

"Watch the attitude boy, I do not care if we are in public, you will still respect me." I don't know how he does it, how he turns everything back on me, But I felt my face start to flush in embarrassment. I didn't mean to disrespect him in anyway.

"I am sorry; father I did mean to disrespect you in anyway. I was just stating how; I continuously stay at the top of my classes."

"It's not good enough, getting an A on the paper isn't enough Draco. You must be better than everyone else in your class. Your principal tells me that there is this girl, Hermione Granger; that is dangerously close to taking your position at top of the class," He was right Granger was right behind me in every class that matter, she always looked for a way to best me.

"Yes, Granger is trailing behind me but she has been for years and I'll make sure she stays behind me at number two." My father's eyebrow rose impossibly higher; I didn't know what else he expected me to say. It has been four years, and Granger has never beaten me in any subject.

"While I don't doubt you would do anything to stay at number one, I am assigning you a task. You must get a tutor for the subjects you are struggling in. One that fully knows and understand the materials. That one student you can tell breathes the material." For some reason, a particular raven haired boy flashed in front of my eyes.

"Yes, father I have the perfect student in mind already. Thank you for this suggestion" I said the word suggestion likely, it wasn't even a request it was a demand and if I didn't follow through. There would be consequences. His face lit up with joy.

"I am glad we had this discussion, now tell me about tennis. Are you still number one?" Oh he wasn't going to like this answer.

"Technically yes, but the coach has decided that he wants to give other players a chance to play number one in the games to see how it is going to feel next year." This time the eyebrow didn't rise, he gritted his teeth.

"And how do they expect you to get looked at by colleges, if you aren't playing number one in the games son?" That word, son.

"I am not sure father, I decided to let everything play out. I can't do anything to jeopardize my position, so I didn't want to be called out for unsportmanship conduct. And risk not playing at all."

"Hmm, you made the right choice, it seems I will have to take this into my own hands." In other words, it meant he would pay the coach off.

"Father, don't please. I want to earn this one fair and square. I do not want the number position, if it means I bought it."

Lucius pretended not to hear me, he goes up. Lifted his hand so he could help mother.

I grabbed his wrist before he walked away, a mistake but I needed him to understand, "Don't do it father, if you do it then everyone will know. And if everyone knows, what colleges would look at me then?" His eyes blaze with rage, that I even dared to touch him. He seized my wrist, except with his grip, he intentionally tightened it to make sure it hurt. To anyone else I'm sure it looked like we were doing some weird handshake but I could the bruise start to form on my wrist.

"Fine son, I will do this for you, since you asked ever so nicely. But we will discuss this matter more when you are home for break in a month. Come along Cissy." He let go of my wrist, but I didn't dare life my other hand to soothe the stinging in my wrist. He walked away with a satisfactory look in his eyes. It gave that sick man joy, when he caused me pain.

My mom looked back at me and mouthed, I'm sorry. She always said sorry, but him hitting me wasn't enough to make her leave. It's okay though, I wasn't worth the breaking up of their marriage. To cause her unhappiness.

I thought about what Lucius said, that I needed a tutor. I wouldn't actually get a tutor though, just someone to do homework with and tell Lucius that he is tutoring me. Again, the Raven boy appeared in my mind.

—

When I walked into my English class the next day, I was surprised to see the emerald eye boy in my class. I wondered why I never noticed him before. I sat that class not even paying attention to . I completely looked like a fool for staring at him for 90 minutes but he didn't seem to notice. I watched how he diligently took notes, how he hung to every word spoke about The Perks of Being a Wallflower. I also noticed how when made eye contact with everyone in the room, her eyes seemed to skip Harry. Every. Single. Time. I don't understand how; this boy manages to get ignored by everyone.

He looked at me like I was absolutely crazy. And I guess in a way I was. I was asking someone to tutor me, when I was number one in the class. This made very little sense, but if it was a way to get to know the Raven haired boy, I'd take it. I didn't wait for an answer though, because I'm sure the more he thought about it he would say no. "Well, Harry, I am going to take your silence as a yes. Come on we have work to do." I grabbed his arm to pull him out of his seat. Once up I waited till he gathers his belongs to start to drag him to the library.

When we were talking to the library, I wondered did I actually want to go to the library. That's where all the dunderheads went. And I wouldn't be able to actually talk to Harry, we would be forced to hush whispers.

We passed the library, "Um, Draco we passed the Library. A little while ago." I had hoped he wouldn't notice that fact.

"Why of course not we aren't going to the library. That's where dunderheads go. We are going to my room for some privacy." We finally arrived to my room after the longest journey in the world. I got out my keys, I blushed when I noticed that Harry was looking at the lanyard that was attached to key. A lot of my friends found it nerdy that I had a slight obsession with comics, especially the Avengers.

When I entered my room, I noticed how dirty it was. I didn't usually keep my side dirty but my roommate wasn't living here at the moment. So I decided to relax and be lazy for once. And that meant, me not cleaning my room. A choice I am now regretting with Harry present.

"Yeah, sorry for the mess but my roommate isn't here. He's studying abroad, so I have the room to myself until the last month. And I just laid out all my stuff. It felt a bit freeing and I just haven't moved anything back" I felt, myself rambling quite a bit, I was just so nervous in front of Harry. Harry just nodded along, like he didn't really mind the mess. That had made me feel slightly better. I plopped on the bed, after watching Harry stand around for a few minutes it became apparent he wasn't just going to sit down anywhere. I patted the area next to me for him to sit down, he sat down. He looked troubled on what to say.

"So umm, what do you need help with?" He stuttered out.

"You know everything, but I am just really struggling in chemistry." I cringed internally to that, Snape always praised me in class. He talked about how I wasn't like most of those idiots in the class. Harry rose an eyebrow at me, I started to blush again.

"Are you sure you struggle with chemistry, you are the best student in class, Professor Snape says so all the time."

"While I make the best grades I hardly understand the material. He just makes his test really close to the study guide, and it is all short term memory. And chemistry isn't the only subject I need help in, I am also struggling a little bit in Psychology. I can never seem to pinpoint a topic to write about, which makes my essays a little bit scattered brain." Again, I choose the wrong class. Lockhart absolutely adored my papers in Psychology.

I rushed to say something, "And also with Snape, I see the way he talks to you, like you are the smartest student in the class. It's because you fully understand the material to his level."

"Or maybe because he likes me more, him and my mother use to date. I have her eyes, I am sure that has a major role in the way he treats me and why." It had to be more than just that with Snape. He wasn't one to play favorites.

The way Snape acts, has nothing to do with your mother Harry. Now I am begging you, please help me I could really use it." Harry got up off my bed, he went to the door and he almost left. Almost. At this moment I wished he would have. If he would have left then, none of this would have happened. And all of it is my fault. If I could go back, I would be screaming at Harry to run, to get away from me as fast as possible. I am nothing but trouble.

 _ **A/N: Don't get to attached to Draco POV, we will only see his POV for important moments. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. My update schedule so far is going to be Fridays-Sundays. I think though during summer which starts in 19 days for me! I might do double posts a week. Review please, makes me very happy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry POV

I watched him from the soccer field, I always knew that he was a tennis player and that the courts were right next to the field but I never payed attention. Ever since we had our first tutoring session, I've been paying for attention to Draco than usual. I noticed how he always has this look of discontent on face with his friends. The only time, I didn't see that look on his face is when he's was playing tennis.

"Evans! Get you're head in the game or your benched from next game." Coach Hooch shouted at me. I didn't know why she thought that was a threat to me, she never puts me anyway. I am sure she forgets that I am even on the field period. I knew I was better than half these players, I was one of the only few that came to practice each and every day but of course that doesn't count. It's all about daddy's paycheck just like everything else in this school.

Hooch blew the whistle, we gathered around her. "Okay, team in two weeks we have the biggest game of the season. There is a reason that you are the varsity soccer team because you are the best of the best. Go hit the showers."

"Harry, wait a moment I need to speak with you for a second."

"Yes, Coach"

"I know that you haven't played a game, and you've been really patient if it was any other of these kids they would have made a phone call to daddy. But you, you stuck it out and you're going to get your chance to shine. You're going to start in the game against Dumstrange." I didn't know whether she was joking with me or not, I had been on the varsity team for two years and she had never played me in a game. "Alright Potter, get out of here and hit the showers." She left me standing on the field but I'm not really sure how long I stood there gaping. When I finally shook out of it, I made my way back to the dorms.

I shouldn't have been surprised to see Draco waiting for me, he had been appearing everywhere since our first "tutoring" session.

"So, I heard about you playing in the big game in two weeks." I was confused to know how he could have known that, I had found out less than ten seconds ago.

"How did you know about that? Hooch just told me a few seconds ago."

"Well, um I don't know I just thought you would be playing because I see you at practice you're one of the best."

"But you said you heard about me playing, who would you have heard it from Draco."

"Maybe I did a tiny, tiny thing."

"What did you do?" I was so mad at the time, I had actually wanted to earn my place in the game. I didn't want to be put into it because someone had said something about it.

"I may have had a talk with Crabbe to talk to Hooch about getting you put on the team," The way he smiled when he said that made me so angry. He was so smug about it like he did me a favor.

"If I wanted to be put in a game without earning my position, then I would have had my mom call Hooch and demand to put me on the team. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be like the rest of you!" I regret my word choice now, Draco is nothing like the general population of the school. I could see his face morph into confusion and then rage when as he processed what I said.

"I am nothing like the other kids in this school." At that time I sincerly doubted it, but now I know the truth.

"Sure, you don't happy daddy pave your way on the tennis team like everyone else? Like they do on the soccer team, I am sure it has something to do with the Malfoy name why you have had the top spot in tennis since freshmen year." He blushed at that comment and that confirmed everything I needed to know at that moment, that his dad helped him win that spot on the team.

I had begun to walk away from him, I was ready to retire back to the dorm but Draco had grabbed my arm, "Yes, I am sure that my name has something to do with me being number one on the tennis team since freshmen year but do not mistake I have earned that position. I am at practice everyday and haven;t lost a single match the entire time I've been in high school. I deserve that position." I had the decency to blush, I opened my mouth to apologize but he turned away from me before I could get the words out of my mouth. That wouldn't be the last time he made me feel guilty about something I said.

 _ **AN: Sorry for being late in my update and sorry for the incomplete update :( but I thought I should post something before you guys hate me. The full update should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **AN: The start of it is the same from the previous chapter, the ending however is different so read on!**

Harry POV

I watched him from the soccer field, I always knew that he was a tennis player and that the courts were right next to the field but I never payed attention. Ever since we had our first tutoring session, I've been paying for attention to Draco than usual. I noticed how he always has this look of discontent on face with his friends. The only time, I didn't see that look on his face is when he's was playing tennis.

"Evans! Get you're head in the game or your benched from next game." Coach Hooch shouted at me. I didn't know why she thought that was a threat to me, she never puts me anyway. I am sure she forgets that I am even on the field period. I knew I was better than half these players, I was one of the only few that came to practice each and every day but of course that doesn't count. It's all about daddy's paycheck just like everything else in this school.

Hooch blew the whistle, we gathered around her. "Okay, team in two weeks we have the biggest game of the season. There is a reason that you are the varsity soccer team because you are the best of the best. Go hit the showers."

"Harry, wait a moment I need to speak with you for a second."

"Yes, Coach"

"I know that you haven't played a game, and you've been really patient if it was any other of these kids they would have made a phone call to daddy. But you, you stuck it out and you're going to get your chance to shine. You're going to start in the game against Dumstrange." I didn't know whether she was joking with me or not, I had been on the varsity team for two years and she had never played me in a game. "Alright Potter, get out of here and hit the showers." She left me standing on the field but I'm not really sure how long I stood there gaping. When I finally shook out of it, I made my way back to the dorms.

I shouldn't have been surprised to see Draco waiting for me, he had been appearing everywhere since our first "tutoring" session.

"So, I heard about you playing in the big game in two weeks." I was confused to know how he could have known that, I had found out less than ten seconds ago.

"How did you know about that? Hooch just told me a few seconds ago."

"Well, um I don't know I just thought you would be playing because I see you at practice you're one of the best."

"But you said you heard about me playing, who would you have heard it from Draco."

"Maybe I did a tiny, tiny thing."

"What did you do?" I was so mad at the time, I had actually wanted to earn my place in the game. I didn't want to be put into it because someone had said something about it.

"I may have had a talk with Crabbe to talk to Hooch about getting you put on the team," The way he smiled when he said that made me so angry. He was so smug about it like he did me a favor.

"If I wanted to be put in a game without earning my position, then I would have had my mom call Hooch and demand to put me on the team. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be like the rest of you!" I regret my word choice now, Draco is nothing like the general population of the school. I could see his face morph into confusion and then rage when as he processed what I said.

"I am nothing like the other kids in this school." At that time I sincerely doubted it, but now I know the truth.

"Sure, you don't happy daddy pave your way on the tennis team like everyone else? Like they do on the soccer team, I am sure it has something to do with the Malfoy name why you have had the top spot in tennis since freshmen year." He blushed at that comment and that confirmed everything I needed to know at that moment, that his dad helped him win that spot on the team.

I had begun to walk away from him, I was ready to retire back to the dorm but Draco had grabbed my arm, "Yes, I am sure that my name has something to do with me being number one on the tennis team since freshmen year but do not mistake I have earned that position. I am at practice everyday and haven;t lost a single match the entire time I've been in high school. I deserve that position." I had the decency to blush, I opened my mouth to apologize but he turned away from me before I could get the words out of my mouth. That wouldn't be the last time he made me feel guilty about something I said.

—

When I entered my room, I still was replaying the conversation I had with Draco, I couldn't get his facial expression out of my head. The look of hurt he had when I said he was like everyone else in the school; he found that as an insult. Maybe, Mr. Popular didn't want to be popular.

"Harry, did you do Snape's homework? I forgot and it's to late for me to try to do it all right now." I wanted to point out to Ron that it was only six and he usually didn't go to sleep till midnight. So six hours was plenty of time to do his homework but I knew the argument would be useless.

"You know where I keep my homework, but this is the last time I'm giving you my homework. I feel like Snape always knows."

"Snape is too stupid to notice anything, there's no way he grades for accuracy only based on the amount he likes you. It's the reason that git Malfoy always gets perfect grades on all his assignments." I felt anger at Ron's words, because I knew how much of a pig he could be. He would half-ass his work but then complain at the grade. Like it's the teachers fault that he barely did his assignment. At times I wondered why I hung around him as often as I did; but then I remembered it's because I didn't have any friends.

"Draco" I don't know why but I stressed the emphasis on his first name, "does all of his work, that's why Professor Snape likes him so much."

"What ever, it doesn't matter. Stop acting like you have a crush on him." Ron huffed and turned around to finish copying my homework. I froze for a second, was I really acting like I had a crush on Draco? I thought I was just defending a friend. Wait friend, when did he even become that. I'm suppose to be mad at him, I mean I guess I should really be grateful. He didn't have to get me a starting position during the biggest game of the year; it was just something that I had really wanted to earn myself. I wanted to prove that I didn't need anyone's help.

To tired to think anymore, I put my phone on the charger and plugged my headphones in and started to play my sleep play-list. The song Fix You by Coldplay came on, and once again that Blonde hair boy came to my mind.

 _ **AN: So shorter than my previous chapters but here it is, hopefully from now I will be able to stay on track. But we've met Ron! And I swear I don't hate him just a tiny little dislike just tiny I promise. There shouldn't be any bashing. But review and tell me your thoughts !**_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV

I woke up (if you could even call it that I had barely slept at all) feeling sort of guilty, was I to harsh on Draco. I looked over to Ron to see if I could ask him for more advice on the subject but like usual he was still fast asleep. I began to get ready as quietly as I could as not to wake the princess. I just hope his alarm clock works this morning. Walking out the door, I tried to brace myself for anything but I don't think I could have prepared for this.

Draco Malfoy making out with Pansy Parkinson outside of my door, out of all places in the school. I feel as it was intentional, he had never done this before. Matter of fact he had never publicly made out with Pansy period. It was why no one ever knew the status of their relationship; they showed no public affection. Well correction, Draco showed no affection to Pansy as she tried her might.

I winced as I heard the door slam behind me, maybe they didn't hear it and would continue to make out for everyone to see. I of course wasn't that lucky, Draco broke the kiss not the least bit flustered with a smirk on his face. While Pansy was flustered and has the decency to be the least bit embarrassed being caught red handed.

"Well, if it isn't Potter- the boy who thinks he's too good for handouts." Now it was my turn to blush, I was feeling guilty but the amount of snark in his voice I pushed those feelings down.

"And here we have, the boy who thinks he's Mr. Popular." Any other day, I would have wanted to be noticed to not be invisible, but at that moment I was regretting ever making that wish. I had no idea where my sass was coming from, but I needed to stop it before it built me a hole I couldn't get out of. It was already too late.

"I don't think Potter, I know. I mean how else would I have gotten you to play in the biggest soccer game of the season." All the guilt I felt had shattered at that moment, I couldn't believe that I was actually feeling sorry for freaking out about him getting me playing time.

"I don't know maybe you fucked Crabbe and he thought if he did you a favor you would do it again." Before I knew Draco Malfoy, I was not a violent person; after I met him I started to scare myself with the things I would say.

I left him with his mouth hung open, as I walked away to class. Then I remembered what my first period was, Chemistry. A class I had with Draco and with Snape's mood changing every .5 seconds you never know when he is going to change seating arrangements. I could only hope it wouldn't be today and if it was I wouldn't end up with Malfoy. Our tempers flaring up near dangerous chemicals would be hazardous to everyone around us.

I decided when I walked into the classroom skipping breakfast was a rash decision on my part. It wasn't good for me to be angry, hungry, and tired. Those three could be a deadly combination. I looked up at the clock with any hope that I might have time to go to the cafeteria to pick something up really quick, I was disappointed it was already 5 minutes before the bell. With a sigh of defeat, I went to take my seat, in the middle of class. What people really don't know is the middle is where you are safest. In the front of the room the teacher can see and hear every little snide remark you make about them. While in the back, everyone knows that's where trouble makers and the antisocial kids are so the teacher constantly has an eye back there and picks on them often. While in the middle they just glance over you, you are invisible in the dynamics in the class. So in the middle is my domain, where the kids who aren't quite antisocial nor social go to hide from the class in plain sight.

I take my seat and await the dramatic entrance of Professor Snape and whatever students who decide to be late to his class. And slightly feel bad for the students that have the incur the wrath of Snape. When we were out of class he could be decent guy but during class he made me just want to shut up and get the class over with. Not that I'm saying that anyway his class is boring because in fact it is anything but the fear I feel during class makes me watch the clock very closely.

Luckily for Ron and Draco they slip in right before the bel rang, saving them from Snape's wrath. Why should I care if Draco escapes his wrath, matter of fact he deserves it?

I feel the weight shift next to me as Ron sits down on his stool, "Why didn't you wake me up this morning Harry? I was almost late for this masochist class."

"One Ron he's not a masochist, and two because I'm not your mother; I shouldn't have to wake you up every morning. You have an alarm clock use it."

"I have one for you, you have other friends use them next time you want to whine about your boyfriend"

"He's not my-" before I could finish my sentence the door made a loud noise alerting us the Snape had made his presence known. We stood silent as we waited to find out the mood he was in today.

"I don't feel like dealing with any messes to clean up after you disgusting children, so get out your books and do the Chem to go and Checking up that should keep you maggots busy all class period." Groans were heard across the classroom but was silenced with one look from Snape. With the class practically silent he opened up a book on his desk and began to read.

I tensed up as I felt Draco eyes on me but to otherwise made no other movements to let him know I felt his gaze. Until I heard him whisper, "Hey Potter are you going to freak out if the weasel offers to help you on something you clearly can not do on your own?" My hands clenched around the desk as I tried to keep my tongue. I was not angry enough at Draco, to feel the wrath of Professor Snape.

"Potter, I am sorry it was not any of my business to get you on the team," I turn around stunned at the apology. "But I mean you are such a little girl I thought you needed some help."

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. At least I am not my daddy's bitch" I may have said that a little louder than I was supposed to because Snape looked up from his book.

"Harry Potter meet me outside the classroom right now." This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I grabbed my bags stuffing everything in messily and walked outside the classroom and waited for Snape's lecture I was bound to get. The actions of last night and this morning replayed in my head. Things I should have said to avoid this conflict now. I will just apologize to Draco after classes today so this situation does not go any further than it needs to.

"Potter what have I told you about keeping your hormones under control. You can not constantly let your emotions get this best of you."

"You did not hear what he said sir, he was intentionally riling me up."  
"It does not matter what Mr. Malfoy said to you. It matters how you respond; you have to be better than these bratty kids. You do not have the same resources they do. You cannot burn bridges that you do not have. Now walk it off and I'll see you next class." He turned back to walk into the classroom.

"Wait, Severus. Don't tell mom she has enough on her plate to worry about than some silly fight."

"It's Professor Snape here at the campus; and you are right so I won't mention it to her for now. Just don't let it happen again."

Even though Snape's words made sense, it still bothered me. I should not have to be the bigger person; Draco should apologize to me for going out of his ways to antagonized me. I looked at my watch and saw I had an hour until the next class, enough time for a quick nap. I rush to the room, the faster I get there the more sleep I will have.

Once I entered the room I threw my bag across the floor and plopped on the bed and awaited sleep to come to be. Except it did not I was still replying all these events in my head. The moment when Hooch told me that I would be playing on the team, the amount of happiness I felt; when I thought that Hooch had finally recognized my skills. Only to feel the disappointment I felt when I basically was like all the other players on the team. Someone else had put me in the starting lineup it was not my skills. It had kind of hurt and I was embarrassed that even if someone had put me on the team that it was Draco and not my mom. It reminded me how invisible I was, that not even my mom had the time to talk to my coach about my placement on the team. Sometimes I think she forgets that I am on the team. She does not pay for my school supplies my absent father does or rather his trust fund.

He got my mom pregnant and told her he would pay for child support and all school expenses and left. My mom said a couple of month later he wrote her a letter with the bank information where he deposited money monthly. She was too proud to use it though, she only used it for Carden because she wanted better for me than she had. That was all she used it for my school supplies and tuition and hasn't touched it since. I sometimes wished she did used it; with the money from his trust fund I am sure it would help her out and she would have less stress on her. She would never though, like I said she was too proud to.

I looked at the clock and grabbed my stuff and made it to Lockhart's class. Honestly he was the stupidest professor I had in my life. Of course I would never tell that to his face; I had a little more respect than that. I leaned on the wall waiting for the bell to ring so I can enter his class. I hoped I remembered to do his _homework_ of course his _homework_ is to read these self-written books of his and tell what his favorite things are like colors or his music. It was pointless and stupid work but sadly I needed electives to graduate. The class sociology, should have been a great course and the foundation of my psychology knowledge and I had only taken it because of the great reviews on the previous teacher. Of course with my luck, Mr. Bags had left to do research, and now we are stuck here with Lockhart. Whose definition of sociology is the study of himself.

With the sound of the bell, I waited for the kids to file out his class. They all had laughter on their faces most likely from the ridiculousness of Lockhart. Once all had filed out I walked in with a sigh. I sat in the middle of the class and tuned out the rest of the class.

"Harry, what did you do to Snape man? When he came back into class he was seriously pissed." I pinched the bridge of my nose; of course Ron would want to know all the details of what happened and would not stop pestering me until the answers.

"Nothing happened he just gave me some stupid lecture about controlling my emotions"  
"Why does Snape care so much about you? If that was anyone else, I'm sure he would have given them detention or something" Ron was right but he didn't need to let him know that.

"I'm sure Snape doesn't care about me. He probably just doesn't want to give me detention because it's really work on him instead of me." That sounded pretty good until Ron said.

"He has had no problem giving me detention for nothing less. Like last week when I spilled some water"

"Okay, in his defense it could very well been acid. We were working with a lot of clear liquid that day." It was a weak argument, but an argument nonetheless. Lockhart gathered our attention and I sighed in relief anything to be done with this conversation. I couldn't tell Ron the reason Snape gives me special treatment is because him and my mom date. I would never hear the end of it from him. Oh, that masochist is basically your step father blah blah blah. He's the father of your brother; I also know the Severus wouldn't like his personal business out in the open. I am sure he would actually kill me.

I tuned Lockhart lecture about himself out and continued to think about Draco, I just wanted that stupid fight out of my head. Before I knew it the bell ranged alerting us that it was time to go to lunch. Another 30 minutes of being ignored while Ron talks to Dean and Seamus; oh they joy.

I walked into the lunch room; loud laughing filled the cafeteria. I turned to look in the direction of the laughter to see it was Draco and his friends. I rolled my eyes and continued to my table. I sat down next to Dean, who barely acknowledge that I sat down. While Rob briefly looked up before he went back to scarfing as much food as possible down. His eating habitats quite frankly was disgusting.

"What do you guys know about Hermione Granger?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"Other than she's the top of our class and practically lives in the library not much, why?" Dean asked Ron.

"Because, when she takes off her glasses she's kind of cute and I was thinking of going on a date with her" I rolled my eyes to that, by date Ron meant he would try to have sex with her. Hopefully Hermione would have better standards than him.

"I'm sure Hermione has better standards than you Ron." I kept my eyes focused on my food. I didn't actually mean for that to slip out; Draco was messing me up more than I thought.

"And yeah Harry, pray tell what her taste is. Is it you? Because who want a whiny little gay faggot."

"And who would want a ginger who is desperately over shadowed by all of his family." I gathered all of my belongs and walked out of the cafeteria.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

Lily couldn't believe that she was actually about to get a few hours to herself for once. Cameron was at a play date with Sirius and Remus; who she was sure would take wonderful care of him. I didn't have to go into work today; I hadn't had alone time in such a while that I didn't know what to do with myself. I thought about calling Severus; but I knew he would be working. And Harry, I didn't know his school schedule at all. I made a mental note to learn more about it later.

I felt a tad guilty about when it comes to Harry, If I was being honest I didn't know my own son anymore. When he lived here we spent most of our time together and then came Severus and Cameron. And soon I didn't have as much time as I would like with Harry. Then Severus suggesting sending Harry to his school so he would have the best education in town and it seemed like a good idea education wise but it just made it harder to get to know Harry.

Shaking those guilty thoughts out of my head, if it bothered Harry I'm sure he would have spoken up by now. I turned on the television and began to watch Criminal Minds; enjoying it already as I flipped it on the same time Reid started his rant.

I started to lose track of time and before I knew it, it was time to go pick up Cameron from the Blacks. Surprisingly it didn't take long to get to their house; however, what did surprise me that their house was basically a mansion. Walking up to the door I ranged the bell and awaited someone to answer the door. Imagine my surprise when James Potter, Harry father opened the door.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong address" I knew that I didn't but I would go back and double check the GPS

"Lily? Lily Evans? What are you doing here?" I had small hope that maybe he wouldn't remember me; but I guess you can never forget the women you knocked up and abandoned.

"I'm here to pick up my son from the Blacks but I must have the wrong address; I'm sorry." Why would anyone let James Potter near children he was too immature to be around them, he is still a child himself.

"No, you have the right address; I'm just staying with Remus and Sirius for a while until I'm able to get a house on my own." So he's moving back here; I had hoped that he didn't want to see Harry. It had been sixteen years and he had never once moved to contact me once to talk to him.

"I'll just go get Cameron for you; I'll be back in a jiffy" before I could tell him anything else he disappeared into the house leaving Lily out in the cold. A few moments Later Cameron came out the house bundled up in his jacket, scarf, and Hat.

"Mommy!" The little boy shouted and ran toward me.

"Hey Cam, did you have fun here with Teddy."

"Uh hun. They let us play with toy trains and they moved on there own."

"Yeah, did they? Tell me more about it when we get to the car; Mommy will be in there in a second." I replied to him, matching his enthusiasm. He ran off into the car and got into the backseat. I stared back at James and wondered if he was going to say something or not. When it was obvious that he wasn't I turned back to walk to the car.

"Lily wait; I need to talk to you about something. I was going to find you soon but now that you're here." Nothing could have prepared me for the next words out of James Potters mouth.

"I want to get to know Harry; spend time with him. I missed all of his childhood and pretty much his teenage years. I don't want to miss his adult years.

"And who's fault is that James? You choose to miss out and only put money in a bank account. It's to late James, Harry is happy without you. You are merely a ghost to him; stay that way." I made motions to turn back toward the car but he wasn't going to let this go that easily.

"I made a mistake Lily, one I'm trying to fix now. Lily, just let me see the boy and let me get to know him. A boy needs his father to become a man." He needs his father to become a man… then where were you all these years.

"I agree he does need a father; but not you. You had a chance and you ran away from it and left me with the fallout. Matter of fact James you did become a ghost because you vanished without a trace. I tried looking for you for weeks after I told you I was pregnant and I only stopped because I got that stupid letter. That stupid letter that you somehow rationalized would make everything alright."

"I wasn't ready then Lily; and before you say it I know you weren't ready either but I'm ready now."

"If you weren't ready then you aren't ready now, as they grow older it doesn't get easier James it gets harder. You're not seeing him; for all I know you'll see him a couple of times and decide fatherhood isn't for you and run off again. And then I will be here alone to pick up the pieces. The answer is no."

"Lily, don't make me take you to court. I don't want to but I will if I have too." It was then when I faltered; how I had to say yes. I didn't make enough money to have a decent lawyer and with his trust fund he had all the money in the world. I didn't want to but I had to keep Harry.

"There is no need for courts; you know I won't be able to afford a lawyer anyway. You can't see him immediately, he's at a boarding school called Carden but once a month on the last Friday of the month they have Parents Day where we are allowed to visit the kids if we please. You can meet him then; only if I am there with you." On the inside I was nervous; I had never attended one of those days; I always had to work and I knew Harry understood. It would be weird for me to just show up out of the blue.

"Okay, Thank You Lily. You won't regret this I'll see you at the end of the month.

 ** _A/N: I am sorry if her POV is extremely awkward but I'm not use to it. But Atlas! We meet James. I wonder what Harry's reaction will be. And for you guys that had to wait for a month for a new post here's two post in a week._** ** _J_** ** _I hope you guys have a good day. Read and Review! Sorry it's small though but had to post this chapter. To set some things in place._**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry POV

I couldn't keep snapping on everyone; I needed to talk to Draco to get this whole messed cleared up. The sooner I wasn't mad; the sooner I would stop snapping on people. I started to head back to the cafeteria to talk to him. but did I really want to have that conversation in front of everyone it could easily turn into another low blows match between us. So I would have to wait till the next time I see him again; which is after both of our practices. Which we don't have for another day. So it couldn't wait that long. Maybe I could just show up to his dorm after class. With my mind made up that's what I would do. Just show up in front of his dorm and demand to talk to him.

My stomach interrupted my thoughts; oh this wasn't good. I needed to eat something and soon before I passed out in class from starvation. I sped walked to my dorm; hoping that Ron didn't find my stash of granola bars. Ah ha! He didn't. Which meant that I would finally have something in my belly and that would solve one of my problems. Now if only I could take a nap but I didn't have enough time I had to get to McGonagall class, European History. Why we are required to take European History in America confuses me but McGonagall made the class 1000 times better. She was a teacher that actually knew what she was talking about and enjoyed teaching the subject. Which made the class enjoyable? But I didn't know how me being sleep deprived would work.

Again I ended to another class early and had to wait outside of the classroom until it was time to go in. I leaned my head against the lockers hoping to get a few minutes of piece and quiet. The quiet was present for all of 5 seconds before, "Potter what are you doing?" Why is this boy trying to antagonize me? He could have left me alone to rest the few minutes I had before class.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing. It doesn't involve you." That's a nice way of trying to start an apology Harry. You should really get an award.

"Okay scratch that, I was going to go to your room later, but this saves me the trip. I'm sorry Draco for not thanking you when you got me a spot on the team. I'm just not used to accepting handouts." I really wished that I could knock the smug look off of his face; just count to ten Harry and maybe he will disappear.

I however wasn't that lucky, "I am glad you came to your senses, Potter. Now meet me in my room after class for our next tutoring session." I kept my eyes closed if he thought I was going to his room after class he was delusional. He doesn't need my help in the first place, I made some kind of noise and that seemed to satisfied him and he made his way toward his class. And only then I realized that lunch had begun to let out and I didn't get my moments of peace. Stupid boy. Always distracting me.

He demanded that I came to his dorm; he didn't even ask. Well I knew one thing for sure, I wasn't going to be going. I was going to do to the dorm and take a nap. Before I knew it European History was over and I rushed out the door. I didn't want Draco to see me and somehow force me to go to his dorm. I made it safely to my dorm and landed on the bed; finally, being guilt free I could enjoy the comfort of my bed in peace. Putting on my headphones, I put on my sleep playlist and let sleep take over me.

I could swear that I was not sleep for thirty minutes when I heard a knock through the door. I ignored it and then the better side of me asked myself, what if Ron had forgot his key again and he needed to be let in. I should have ignored myself; again I would have saved myself a lot of trouble. My name should be Harry Potter the Boy Who Creates His Own Problems. I opened my door ready to tell Ron, that he needs to remember his key more often but I came face to an angry Draco Malfoy. I tried to shove the door closed but with no avail he forced his way inside the room.

"I thought we had an agreement Harry, that you would come to my room after class."

"Well, you had the agreement and I had an agreement with my bed that I would very much like to get back to. Now if you would please leave. If would be ever so lovely." I made my way toward the door and opened it, only to see that he did not make a move. I made a motion with my hand to usher him out and he continued to ignore me. With a sigh, I shut the door and plopped on the bed. If he would not leave, then I guess he would be present while I take a nap. I really did not care. He was not okay with that mental arrangement either.

Harry, get up. You have to tutor me." If you could roll your eyes with them being closed that's what I did. What could I possibly teach this guy? Maybe I could teach him the art of when someone wants to go to sleep and you should let them. We would start now and it would start with me being extremely quiet and him getting the message.

I thought it might have worked… for all of five seconds when I felt someone shove me off the bed.

Alright that's it, "What do you want from me Malfoy." I yelled in his face as I got up and plopped back into the lovely bed. He looked taken back that I had yelled at him. It served him right.

"I told you what I wanted Harry." Oh, so no more Potter anymore from this morning. Maybe I shouldn't have apologized and I could be getting my sleep now.

"I thought it was Potter, if I need to be Potter to get some sleep then I'm not sorry for anything I said. Now leave" It would have been the icing on the cake if that approached had worked but then again, Draco wasn't a cake.

"Nope, you are still Harry, now get up and tutor me."

"I'm sorry, I have nothing to tutor you in. You are the smartest kid in all of your classes. And even if you weren't you could find someone way smarter than me to tutor you. Now I would kindly appreciated if you left."

"What did Snape say to you when he was out in the hall with you?"

"Oh, nothing just how I needed to control my anger better and not to let gits, like you get in my head." He put a false look of hurt on when I called him a git.

"Now, why would he care about the amount of anger you have. If you were any other student than; I'm sure he would have just given you detention." This is why, I wanted him out. Talking to a sleep deprived Harry on the verge of sleep is the soundest way to get anything out of me without e even realizing what I said until after the fact.

"He only cares because he's dating my mom and is the father to my brother, Cameron." Crap, was the immediate thought that ran through my head. I was not supposed to tell anyone that; now Severus is going to kill me. At least Ron wasn't in the room to hear it. He would have freaked out on me.

"Oh? I thought you said he USED to have a thing with your mom?" Well when I said that I hadn't technically lied, they did have a fling as high schoolers and something broke them up- they never told me what. Not that I had asked.

"I did say that, and I wasn't lying- at least techni- wait, why am I telling you this. Get out of my room Draco. I will _tutor_ you tomorrow if that's what it takes to get you out of my room today"

"Alrighty the Harry, I will see you tomorrow after class." Before I could finally comprehend what I had promised Draco, I had fallen asleep.

 _ **A/N : A little shorter than usual but I expect another chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday. Enjoy. And sorry if this seems like word vomit. I'm writing this story for campnanowrimo and yeah**_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry POV

I couldn't believe where I stood in that moment; in front of his room because I had made a promise to him. If I didn't take my promises so serious- even when I was half delusional when I made them; I would have again abandoned the little prince. But then again where would I hide from him. I wouldn't be able to stay in my room because he would find me there. Other than the soccer field, I didn't know much areas on this campus. I knocked on the door and braced myself for the amount of craziness I was about to enter with Draco.

"Harry! You actually came, I thought I was going to have to hunt you down again." I made a face at that, I wished he would have just let me sleep yesterday instead of invading my privacy.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice now did I?" I grumbled as I pushed past Draco.

"No? You didn't not really, now let's get to the tutoring." I rolled my eyes at him; I know for a fact that there was nothing he needed help with. I really had wanted to know what he wanted me for because it wasn't for tutoring. I gathered myself on the floor not really confortable with the idea of me being on the bed.

"Did Snape have any homework from when I was kicked out?" I should have asked Severus at the end of the day but I had taken that nap. That beautiful, luscious, nap.

"I still don't understand if he's basically your step father; why would he kick you out of class. I thought he would give you special treatment." I scoffed at the thought of Severus giving me special treatment if anything he silently pushed me. He wanted me to be "the best I could be" or so he says.

"If anything he would treat me worse than his other students; he wouldn't want people to be suspicious of anything foul play."

"I guess." Draco had a look of pondering on his face.

"You know; you can't tell anyone about that right. Nobody knew before you, so if it gets out I'll know who to blame. And Snape will also know who to kill. If you aren't able to tell he's a private person." He's also a person I wouldn't want on my bad side if you decided to pursue in field in chemistry. He could make you or break you in that world. Why he choose to only be a professor is beyond me? I've seen the other job offers he gets that are way better than this place. But I could never ask him, he would just tell me it's none of my business.

"Alright since I was called here for this so called tutoring; what subject are we focusing on today?" I had wished he let the sham drop in that moment, now I wish he would have kept it up. Avoided all of this… all of this pain.

"We are going to study Astronomy, my worst subject." He would pick the only class I didn't have. That was a class full of kids who didn't get their top pick of choice electives.

"That is a class that I do not have; next subject," Draco began to pout. He poked his sexy little lip out. At the time, I freaked out because I thought that movement was sexy. If only I had known that was just the beginning.

"Well, I really don't need help in any other subjects and I'm to tired to pretend that I do." With that I gathered my bad and picked myself at the floor, in relief that I didn't have to stay here any longer.

"Wait, don't go I'm sure we can find something to talk about." Talk? What could he possibly want to talk to me about. I felt my face scrunch up in confusion.

"What do you want to talk about?" I turned back to face him; only to see him staring at the ground and not making any eye contact with me.

"I don't know maybe we can talk about soccer or tennis. Just something." When he did look up, it was the look in his eyes that made me stay. It was the look of loneliness. Once I had seen in the mirror one to many time. So I sat my stuff back down and began to talk to Mr. Popularity. Who maybe wasn't so different from me.

"Alright, what's your favorite thing about soccer?" That was an answer I barely knew myself, I had just picked a random sport to play here and I happened to be good at it.

"Nothing is really special about it. It was winter and I wanted to join a team, and I knew I could run fast and soccer try outs were soon. And next thing I knew I was on the team. Why do you play tennis?" His face fell for a second before he plastered a smile back onto it.

"I play Tennis because it is a Malfoy duty to excel at something; and as a child I decided it would be Tennis." His tone changed and so did his stance; it became rigid almost as if he repeated a speech he heard a million times. I know now, it's because he has heard that speech a million times.

Draco pondered a while before he asked this question, "What is more important truth or happiness?" His question caught me off guard; could one really live without the other? What if my happiness was the truth?

I carefully selected my words before I spoke, "Can you really live without one or the other? Some people happiness is the truth, but for me. Truth. The truth is more important; the truth can lead me to me happiness." The mood in the room shifted and without much thought I blurted out the next question.

"Who was your first kiss?" I almost slapped my hand over my mouth. I didn't expect that question to come out; but I couldn't get the image of Draco kissing Pansy out of my head either. Maybe that's why I thought of the question.

"My first kiss? I am pretty sure it was a girl named Ginny. What about you?" I blushed hard, should I lie and say that I've never been kissed before or make up some lie? I still don't know the answer to this question; if I would have lied then maybe I wouldn't be here. But when I told the truth.

I put my arm behind my neck and started rubbing furiously as I noticed at very interesting pattern on the bed, "Well, erm I've never had a kiss before." Draco eyes widen before me. He suddenly leaned forward with much interest

"What do you mean you've never had a kiss?" What else could I have meant, the world will never know.

"I don't know what I mean other than I haven't had a kiss before. I've never had the chance." I growled at him. He leaned back; with a pondering look on his face. I tilted my head wondering what he could possibly be thinking about. Suddenly he leaned forward and place a kiss right on my lips. I swear there was a spark of electricity on my lips in that moment.

"Well, now you had your first kiss. And with a Malfoy, you should be honored." His arrogance ruined it; his stupid arrogance.

"And why should I be honored it? It was just a peck; I could have gotten that from my mother any day." I glared at him; he seized me up. Like he took my words as a challenge. This time he grabbed my face in his hands and smashed his lips against mine. It wasn't long until his tongue entered my mouth. I started to pull away from the kiss until I realized how much I enjoyed it and melted into it. I wish it could have lasted forever but that pesky need of oxygen got in the way and we broke apart. Both panting hard but not before I attacked Draco with my lips again; in need to feel that spark once again. Again we broke apart; both panting just looking at each other.

"Get out." He turned away from me; I froze.

"What?"

"You heard me get out, and if you tell anyone about this, I will end you. Don't test me Harry." He said in a dark voice. I was barely able to gather my things before I scurried out of the room. With tears in my eyes; first he kissed me and then he kicked me out. Not to mention; I realized something important. I had feelings for Draco Malfoy.

It would be another two weeks until Draco decided to speak to me; not for my lack of trying. He never seemed to be alone. Always in a pack or with friends; but I know he noticed me. He glared at me like I was some kind of virus. Like I had done something to him, I know he enjoyed that kiss as much as I did. There was one time I was close to talking to him before he snapped in my face.

 _Flashback -_

 _For once he was alone truly alone; in the library after class. He was most likely in there for the assignment we were just given in English. A paper on discovery. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped before he turned in my direction; his face was at first surprised but then turned into a glare._

 _"_ _Hey, I was wondering if we could talk about what happened? In the room that day."_

 _"_ _I have no idea what you're talking about Harry. You came to my room and we studied together and that's it." \_

 _"_ _And then after that we- "I was interrupted before I could finish talking. He slapped a hand on my mouth._

 _"_ _Like I said nothing happened. And if anything did happen; no one would believe a word that you said. It doesn't matter forget that it ever happened." He walked away from me without the books he gathered and left me with one question. How could I ever forget my first kiss._

 _End Flashback-_

Lily POV

How could he just demand to see Harry like that? How could I just let him? That seemed to be his triumph card the courts. I could never afford a good enough lawyer against him; whoever he would get I'm sure would be able to get Harry in his custody. Something that I couldn't let happen. So I agreed to let him see Harry. He probably won't show, no I'm confident he won't. He will run away like he did when we were younger. Responsibilities and James Potter don't go in the same sentences. I gathered my things and strapped Cameron in and got in my car to drive to Harry's school. For the first time in forever.

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Harry POV

Here we were again; on parents' day. Sitting in the office in silence wait on our parents. Or really Draco waiting for his and me waiting for this day to be over so I can get over this humiliation. By now the office aid knew my parents weren't coming; a couple of months ago she stared at me with the eyes of pity. But per the rules of Carden we had to wait in the office until they came- which meant that I am not able to leave the office until the stupid day is over.

The door opened; I looked up expecting it to be Draco parents like last time but instead it was-. It was my mom. With my brother Cameron on her hip. She looked sort of flustered. I brushed it off at the lighting at that time but it wasn't just that.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I questioned her, she flinched at my question and I felt slightly bad but I wanted to know. She's never been here before, so why start, the office aid, was gaping at the thought of my mom. I was sure she thought I was just parentless and that's why they never showed.

"Harry, I'm here because it's been months since we've seen you." I'm sure the confusion never lifted from my face.

"Well, where do we go to talk." This was actually something that I didn't know. I silently walked past her and motioned for her to follow me. Suddenly the footsteps behind me stopped and I turned around to see her glaring at some guy.

Soon enough he approached us, "Lily! I didn't think you would be here today." So she did know who he was, now I was wondering who he was. I thought I knew all of my mom's friends- mainly because she only had Severus.

"Where else would I be James? You think I would let you meet him alone?" She said with such a malice in her voice it shocked me. So maybe friends weren't the word to explain their relationship.

Suddenly he reached his hands to shake mine, I timidly went to reached my hand to meet his, "Well, I'm sure you've heard about me at least once in your life. I'm James Potter." At this point I was sure confusion was a permanent feature on my face with these people.

I dropped my hand, "I've never heard of you in my life. I'm sorry." He in turn glared at my mom; I could feel the hostility in his stare. Not really a fan doing this- whatever was happening I grabbed their arms and led them into an empty table where we could have a seat.

"I mean James; why would I ever mention you? You weren't there you were just a sperm donor." It made sense, he was my father. I started to look at him, really look him. We did look similar his facial features were the mirror image of mine.

"You would mention me Lily, because I'm his dad. I may ha-"

"Exactly James you weren't there so why would I mention you? Give him false hope of a guy that would never come around."

"It doesn't matter Lily, I still paid child support ever month and on time. You never had any problems with that."

"And I never touched that money until Harry came here, and the only reason why I touched it then was because Severus told me about the good education he could get from here." People were starting to stare and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Okay, both of you guys stop it. And follow me; the whole school doesn't need to hear this conversation." It was then that they both realized almost everyone was staring; they had the decency to be embarrassed. I motioned for them to follow me to a table.

Once seated I asked, "Does anyone want to explain what's going on? I'm assuming that he's the sperm donor?" James flinched when I said sperm donor, I didn't have the decency to feel bad.

"I wouldn't call myself that but yes I'm your Dad." I raised an eye brow to that; he hurried to correct himself, "Okay, I guess Dad is a titiled that has to be earned; I'm your father. And I wanted to get to know you."

Before I could ask the question I wanted to Cameron interrupted. I had forgot he was there; he must have woken up from his nap sometime when we sat down. He squealed my name before he wiggled to get down off of my mom's lap. Once she let him down, with his chubby legs he walked to me.

"Cameron!" I picked him up and hugged him tight, he was the only thing I missed about not being home anymore.

"Hwrry! Guess wwat?" I pretended to ponder a moment before I asked in a childish voice what.

"I made a new friend, his name is Teddy." He continued to talk about his new friend Teddy while Lily and James silently glared at each other.

"Hey, Cameron do you think you can do me a favor?" He peered at me for a moment before he nodded. I got out my phone and opened up a game for him to play, "I need you to sit here and be quiet for a little while so I can talk to mom. Do you think you can do that?" But he was gone the moment I handed him the phone.

I looked back at James, "Why are you here now? I'm 16 I don't exactly need you anymore. Maybe a couple of years back."

"I'm here because you are my son and I wanted to get to know you. I made a mistake of not getting that chance when you were born or the next 15 years of your life." He had wanted to get to know me, had anyone wanted to get to know me before? It took me a minute before I was able I was able to respond. Of course Lily didn't let me.

"You can't come back here after all this time and just appear. Like you're a superhero; you're swooping in saying some pretty words. And he's just supposed to eat them up like he's some desperate child." But wasn't I a desperate child? I fell for his words as soon as he said them. I looked at Cameron; how he was never alone because someone was always with him whether it was Severus, mom or me. How could someone never leave him alone but people always leave. For god sakes she shipped me off to this school, I didn't want to go here. I don't belong here; I've been here for three years and I still don't have a friend. And then when I am home; she's never around always busy with Severus or work, or something else that isn't me. Maybe I needed a hero, someone who would pay attention to me for me.

"Mom, stop. Stop pretending you were the perfect mother. That I was a perfectly happy child; and that you were always there. You weren't sometimes it wasn't you fault- you had to go to work to pay the bills but then came Severus and anytime you weren't at work it was with him. I was alone; I'm still alone. In the three years I've been here you've never asked how do I like this school. The answer is, I hate it. I'm lonely here too; I have no friends. The person here I'm closest with is Severus because he's your boyfriend. If the man wants to be in my life; that's my decision not yours." Her face, words couldn't describe the intense sadness she had on her face; it made me freeze for a second. I wanted to take back everything I said, but I couldn't because it was the truth. I was tired of this- I can't even describe exactly I was tired of; I still can't. But enough was enough; I couldn't feel guilty.

With one last look at my mom; I got up from the table and went back to my room. Visiting hours for our parents were almost over anyway.

It wasn't until about thirty minutes later, I realized that I'd left my phone with Cameron. If that day would have ended, it would have been great. There was a knock on my door.

Draco POV

I dread this day everyday month; I know it's coming yet it always sneaks up me.

 _ **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I hope to see you guys soon! Read and Review. Next Chapter, more from Draco's POV from Parents day.**_


End file.
